In The Class
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Ketika Sakura melakukan sebuah pelanggaran berulang-ulang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Ingin tahu ke-gaje-an apa yang Sakura lakukan? Langsung aja RnR! Cekidot


Hai~!

Hyuu datang lagi di fandom termegah ini dengan fanfic ke ... entah yang keberapa deh, di sini

Mau tau ke-gaje-an yang Sakura ciptakan di kelas? Langsung aja baca fanfic ini!

Ok, langsung aja!

Selamat Menikmati! (emang makanan? ==")

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Naruto bukan milik Hyuu! Kalau milik Hyuu, Hinata bakal jadi PlayGirl! Noooo~! #abaikan

**Pemeran** : Sakura Haruno, Tsunade, dan ninja-ninja lain yang tak tersebut namanya

**Genre** : Entahlah, karena Hyuu nggak tau jadinya Hyuu taroh di genre family aja ya? #nekat

**Warning** : Super duper OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran di sana sini, dan AU

**Summary** : Ketika Sakura melakukan sebuah pelanggaran berulang-ulang. Apa yang akan terjadi?

**In The Class**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_Plak!_

Aku terbangun oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian belakang kepalaku secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa kepalaku sedikit sakit dan pusing?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba membiasakan mata ini dengan cahaya mentari yang telah berada tepat di atas kepala. Tangan kananku yang semula menjadi bantal dadakanku, meraba-raba bagian belakang kepalaku. Walau kesadaranku masih setengah, dapat aku rasakan benjolan kecil di sana.

Aku mengerang lirih. Semakin kesadaranku mendekati angka 100%, rasa sakit ini pun semakin bertambah.

Sial, siapa sih yang memukul kepalaku seenak jidatnya?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak terucapkan, sebuah suara nyaris membuatku tersedak.

"Sakura. Tidurmu nyenyak? Apa _Sensei_ mengganggu tidur siangmu?"

Jika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut _Kaa-san_, aku bakal tersenyum dan menjawad 'iya' sambil melemparkan cengiranku. Tapi, oh tuhan! Ini bukan suara _Kaa-san_. Dan juga bukan suara _Nee-chan _atau _Nii-chan_, ayolah, gosip dari mana sih kalo seorang Sakura Haruno mempunyai _Nee-chan _ataupun _Nii-chan_?. Suara tadi juga bukan suara teman-temanku.

Aku hafal suara siapa ini, walaupun aku tidak terlalu sering mendengarnya. Suara ini adalah suara seseorang yang bagaikan malaikat pembawa maut alias _shinigami_ berbaju hitam. Tidak mungkin aku dapat melupakan dan mengabaikan pemilik suara ini.

Seluruh isi sekolahku pun pasti tau siapa pemilik suara ini tanpa terkecuali. Ya, pemilik suara itu adalah salah satu dari guru di sekolahku.

Si empunya suara bukan guru biasa. Maksudku, bukan luar biasa seperti Catwomen yang merupakan _super hero_, ataupun Harry Potter yang menjadi si _anak-yang-terpilih_. Tapi luar biasa yang kita bicarakan ini tuh, luar biasa mengerikan! Mungkin kalian tidak akan tau sebagaimana mengerikannya beliau jika kalian belum mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan dengan bagian tubuh kalian sendiri. Tapi, jangan coba-coba iseng untuk mencoba hal itu.

Dan pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Si, siang Tsunade Sensei," hanya tiga kata itu yang dapat terpikiran oleh otak kritisku yang belum 100% sadar ini.

Kuangkat wajahku hingga kedua bola mataku dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang _**terlihat**_ berumur sekitar 25 tahun tengah melotot sengit tepat di kedua mataku. Aku menekan kata _**terlihat **_karena kenyataannya Tsunade Sensei telah 'berumur'. Sinyal tanda bahaya berkumandang di otakku. Cepat-cepat aku menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mengerikan yang setaraf dengan tatapan Medusa yang dapat membuat tubuh kita menjadi batu.

"Siang? Siang? Ya ampun Sakura! Sekarang itu sudah pukul 14:45! Sudah hampir sore Sakura! Dan kamu masih bilang ini siang? Atau kamu mau bilang tadi kamu itu habis tidur siang, ha?"

Oke, aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Ternyata cahaya mentari sudah mulai condong ke barat, bukannya masih di atas kepala.

Diam-diam kulirik jam tangan yang terikat manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Benar kata Tsunade sensei. Sekarang memang sudah jam tiga kurang. Ah, lebih tepatnya 14:47. Dan itu artinya aku telah tertidur kurang lebih satu jam. _God!_ Sepertinya Tsunade Sensei tak akan tinggal diam dengan pelanggaran yang telah kuperbuat hari ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Tiga menit lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Dan itu tandanya, ada kemungkinan aku dapat terhindar dari hukuman Tsunade Sensei. Mungkin?

"_Go, gomen nasai sensei_."

Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat pendek yang dapat aku ucapkan. Tidak adakah kalimat dan kata lain yang lebih panjang dan lebih kreatif yang dapat terpikirkan oleh otakku sekarang? Ah, mungkin jawabannya.. tidak?

Ya, tentu saja tidak! Seisi kelasku, ah ralat, seisi kelas angkatanku pasti tau seberapa banyak kapasitas otakku. Kata mereka, otakku itu bagaikan otak udang ataupun otak burung onta. Sungguh menyedihkan. Tapi, hei! Itu kata mereka, dan itu bukanlah fakta. Dan faktanya adalah otakku memang kecil, tapi tidak sekecil milik udang ataupun burung onta! Memang di mana sih ada manusia berotak besar? Dan seberapa besar otaknya? Sebesar otak gajah? Tidak mungkin kan? Lagi pula, otak gajah itu seberapa besar sih? Aku tidak pernah melihat otak gajah, jadi aku tak mengetahui pasti seberapa besar otak gajah.

Ok, balik lagi. Otakku itu kecil yang normal kok, maksudnya kecil seperti otak-otak manusia pada umumnya. Dan faktanya aku bukanlah manusia bodoh seperti udang dan burung onta yang teman-teman seangkatanku katakan. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, coba deh intip arsip-arsip sekolah di ruang tata usaha. Dan coba cari file yang berjudulkan namaku. Pasti di situ ada rangkaian nilai-nilai yang pernah kudapat dari semua mata pelajaran. Dan nilai-nilai itu tidaklah terlalu rendah. Jadi itu membuktikan aku tidak bodoh, bukan?

Kenapa aku ngelantur jauh begini? Sampai di mana kita? Oh ya, aku meminta maaf kan?

"Sakura! Kamu ini, sudah berapa kali kamu melanggar berbagai peraturan pada saat jam saya mengajar?" tanya Tsunade Sensei yang sepertinya tak meminta jawaban dariku. Sensei yang aneh. Dan menuruti instingku, aku hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

"Berkali-kali, Sakura! Berkali-kali! Ini sejarah baru yang dapat kamu torehkan di memori otak saya! Haha, betapa bangganya kamu bisa Sensei kenang hingga bertahun-tahun kedepan!"

Bangga? Yang bener aja dong! Mana mungkin aku bangga akan hal itu, kan? Hal seperti itu nggak bisa di banggain dong Sensei! Nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Kalau aku banggain, yang ada bukan aku yang seneng. Tapi temen-temenku yang bakal seneng karena predikat anak terburuk terambil olehku.

Ingin aku ucapkan hal-hal itu pada Tsunade Sensei. Tapi, buat apa? Agar aku digampar olehnya? Nggak usah lah ya.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya diam. Diam dan diam. Tak membantah ataupun menerimanya. Mungkin benar kata pepatah, "Diam adalah emas". Dalam keadaan seperti ini, diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik, bukan?

Lagi-lagi aku melirik jam tanganku. Jarum jam sudah mulai bergerak. Jarum panjang yang tadi menunjukkan angka 47 menit, sekarang telah berada di menit ke-48. Kurang dua menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Bersabarlah!

"Sakura? Kenapa diam? Biasanya kamu kan yang paling banyak omong di kelas ini?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab. Ampun deh Sensei satu ini. Kalau bener-bener mau tanya, ya tanya dong! Jangan melempar pertanyaan yang nggak perlu dijawab begini!

Oya, rasanya dari tadi ada yang janggal deh. Kenapa kelas hari ini sepi sekali sih?

Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya. Ternyata seisi kelas tengah menonton adegan serigala vs. itik! Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya. Seisi kelas pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak mungkin mereka melewatkan adegan yang menurut mereka seru kan? Lagi pula si korban bukanlah mereka, jadi mereka pantas girang akan keberuntungan mereka. Dan aku sangat sengsara akan kesialan ini.

Sabar Sakura. Penderitaan ini tidak akan lama kok. Aku melirik jam tanganku lagi dan sontak terlukis senyuman kecil di wajahku. Tinggal satu menit lagi bel sekolah akan berdentang!

Haha, Tsunade Sensei. Sepertinya Sensei harus mengurungkan niat anda untuk menghukum saya. Tuhan masih berpihak pada saya. Sehingga Tuhan akan mengirimkan nyanyian bel kemenangan kepada saya. Aku tertawa dalam hati sebagai awal kemenanganku.

"Sakura, sebenarnya Sensei sedikit berat mengucapkan ini. Tapi kamu memang nampaknya membutuhkan sekali hal ini agar dapat meluruskan tingkahmu itu."

Sensei-ku sayang. Bilang aja deh intinya kalau Sensei mau menghukum saya. Tidak usah berbelit-belit. Sebenarnya secara pribadi, Sensei senang kan bisa memberikan saya hukuman? Tapi Sensei, maaf-maaf saja. Hari ini saya tak dapat menerima satupun hukuman yang akan Sensei berikan.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik jarum jam tanganku. 20 detik lagi.

"Karena tingkah lakumu ini sejujurnya cukup mengganggu ketertiban sekolah kita," 14 detik lagi. "Dan hal ini pun sudah Sensei pikirkan masak-masak," 10 detik lagi. "Jadi, Sensei harap kamu akan dapat menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

Lima, empat, tiga...

"Jadi Sakura,"

Dua, satu...

"Kamu.."

_Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Tiga kali bel berdering, itu tandanya pulang sekolah! "Horee!" betapa bodohnya aku, tanpa sadar berteriak di hadapan Tsunade Sensei seperti itu. Tapi, sebodo amat. Yang penting aku selamat!

Dengan gerakan yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun. Dalam waktu lima detik mejaku telah bersih, dan segala benda milikku telah berpindah dalam tas sekolah.

"Oke Sensei! Saya duluan ya~!"

Dengan santai aku mengeloyor pergi meninggalkan Tsunade Sensei, yang sempat kulihat tadi, bertampang _shock_. Oh, tak lupa wajah teman-temanku yang sepertinya tengah menahan tawa. Menertawakanku, atau Tsunade Sensei? Entahlah.

Yang penting sekarang waktunya pulang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gaje? Aneh?<p>

Semua unek-unek akan Hyuu tampung dan balas jika kalian mau mencurahkan unek-unek itu lewat kotak surat, eh salah! Kotak review!

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
